Rapture, Blood on My Hands
by Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: Hey. In the life of the wrong, a love lingered on. Love lingered on to frustration. And if our love is so wrong what should we do alone or am I just a picture in a photograph? Until your rapture falls to pieces. Find in me, room to breathe, simple things, like suffering. End zone/ Law of Talos
1. Meet the Thing or It

Me: My first Law of Talos/Endzone fanfic.

?: Enjoy.

Blood splattered on the concrete. Entrails lie on the cold ground. A shadow with eyes written in insanity.

Bodies pile up as if a mountain. But one stood on top of this massive pile. An axe caked in the red gooiness and clothes splattered and teared.

A sadistic smile creped across its face and laughed a maniacal laugh. A black hand rests on its shoulders and snickered.

"YeS cHiLd~ YeEeEsSsS~"

You felt the coldness in my eyes, something I'm not revealing. Though you got used to my disguise, you can't shake this awful feeling. It's the me that I let you know, because I'll never show my reasons. I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so.

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you. Something's can't be treated so, don't let me be myself around you.

An eye cracks open, slowly. Meeting the sight of a castle. It sits up and clutches its head in pain.

It looks up to the castle's giant red window. It blinks and fixes its beanie.

"Why hi!"

It jumps in surprise.

"Don't be scared. I'm your friend!"

Its head swishes back and forth, looking for where the voice was coming from.

"Up here."

It looks up to the castle. "Hello."

It jumps back as the window flickered as it talked. The thing gulps and awkwardly waves at the window.

"Still can't speak?"

The thing tried to open its mouth, but felt its mouth with its gloved fingers. Bumps curved on its lips. Stitches.

"Oh my. I guess I'll tell you the problem without questions. Ok then, my name is Castle of Nations, but you can call me Castle."

The thing nods.

"Alright, I have a job for you."

The thing tilts its head to the side.

"I know you really don't know me much, but this is a very important mission. Do you understand?"

The thing hesitates, but nods.

"Good. I need you to go to a place called Ever After Asylum. When you go there, I need you to find someone. His name is Climber."

The thing nods again.

"But, whatever you do. Don't. Die."

The thing shivers a little.

"Don't worry. You can't die that easily. Now then, ride this dragon," a statue of a dragon lands next to the thing, "It will take you to Ever After Asylum. Good luck~"

The thing sweat drops, but shrugs. It climbs on the statue and is flown to Ever After Asylum.

Castle sighs, "I hope this goes according to plan…"

"I bet… it might."

"Oh look, heeeere's Jackie~"

A statue with an arm missing and wearing a large hat with a frowny face comes into view. "Are you… sure it's a… good idea to send…"

"Yes."

Jack seemed unsure, "But… it's still a child."

"I know. But we need Climber back here. Alive."

Jack sighs, "All right… let's just hope it… survives."

Back with the dragon, the thing holds on tightly. It looks down and finds a large mass of water underneath.

Its eyes widen and holds on even tighter. After a few minutes, the dragon lands near a giant gray building that sort of looked like a castle.

It jumps off the dragon and it flies off. It panics and tries to get the dragon back. But it was long gone.

It sighs and looked over to the door. It was large double doors that towered over it.

Before it could reach for them, a lady with brown hair taps its shoulder, "Excuse me," it jumps, "are you a contestant?"

The thing stares at the lady, scratches its chin and nods.

She smiles slightly, "May I have your invitation?"

Invitation?

It pats its sweats and sweater for pockets. None.

It shrugs its shoulders with an expression saying, 'I don't have one.'

The nurse sighs, "Then you must leave."

Before the thing could "say" something, a man in white grabs the back collar of its sweater and threw it to the side.

It crashes into a rock and peels off. It plops on the ground and sighed. It looks around and spots a pile of seaweed and rotten trash.

It goes over to the pile and started covering itself with seaweed. It grabs rotten paper and a stick. It writes on the paper with some mud.

It goes back to the entrance and shows the guard the "invitation."

He takes the invitation and reads it. But all there was were wet spots from water, and scribbles.

He looks up to the thing and it smiles sheepishly.

The thing was thrown away again. It growls and a light bulb flickers.

It tries to go Mission Impossible behind the guard, but the guard grabbed it yet again and threw it, yet again, away.

It peels itself off the wall, again, and notices a window with bars. It rolls its eyes and climbs up.

It squeezes through the bars. Oddly, it was soft and filled with foam of some sort so it just squished in like a cat.

It drops to the ground head first and hops back to its feet. It looks right, then left of the long corridor.

It took off its beanie for a second and scratched its head.

Ok

Eenie

Meanie

Minie

Mooooooeee?

It turns on its heel to the right. It stares at the wall to its left the whole time. Watching the line of windows pass it.

They all looked so alike. It was hard to tell if you were going in circles or not.

It stops. A girl with green hair and a black dress is a few feet from it. The thing smiles and waves, but its arm freezes.

It looks at its arm and finds string tied around its wrist. It tries to yank it free, but another string wraps around its other wrist.

Me: Hope you like.

?: Kyla doesn't own anyone but me. Don't flame or complain, Read & Review!

Me: See ya next Chap!


	2. Meet the Climber

Me: If I'm doing something wrong, so sorry. :P

?: Enjoy~

The building rumbles a bit. A mannequin pushes debris away and plops down on the ground.

He winces at the impact and notices someone towering over him. He looks up. "Uh… He… Hello?"

His eyes widened in fear as the figure smiles evilly at him.

It opens its one eye and finds itself standing on its own. Strings wrapped around its hands and feet. It struggles and squirms, but its limbs don't budge.

"You should stop struggling, or say goodbye to that one eye." It glances up and finds the girl with green hair and black dress.

It ignores her and continues with the struggling. She frowns at it and goes up to, stroking a finger on its glass eye.

It stops as she takes hold of it and yanks it out. It panics as darkness takes form around it.

"Tee-hee," it hears her, "You're the cutest doll I ever had! I'm so glad I found you."

It tilts a brow it confusion. Was she talking to it? Or-

"Look… M-ma'am… Miss… Um…" It hears a male voice stammering, "I-I'm really thankful that you fixed my arm… But I can't stay here! I must get off the island! I must find a person! A very important…"

"No you don't." It hears the green haired lady cut the guy off.

"Wha…!?" He says in surprise.

"You're one of my puppets. You must do what I want you to!" She said in a "sweet" voice.

"T-that's wrong!" The male panics, "I'm not your puppet! Let me go! Please! I beg you!"

"Oh stop complaining or I'll wash your mouth off!"

The male shuts up.

"Now, let me write my name in your helmet! Huh?"

It strains its "ears" to try and hear the male.

"Hey!"

Eh? Well, it was a male's voice, but not the one it was trying to listen for. Who-

"Don't you think you are too old to play with dolls?" He asked.

"Playing with dolls is not a matter of age to me, sir." She explains calmly, "Now, who might you be?"

"I'm Shado. You're the young puppeteer Marion Jouet, aren't you?" He said, "I've heard about you, you lost a battle against one of the Shub-Niggurath's sons… The weakest of 'em. What a pity."

It sighs. Man, how long are they gonna talk? If I could talk, I'd say 'Can you hurry it up! I have a delivery to fetch!'

"What about you!" The girl, Marion, snapped, "You were beaten by a mannequin!"

It could hear a slight twitch, somehow. It seems someone got offended.

"Besides, I don't care about it anymore." She said with an annoyed tone, "What I care about right now is my puppet. Could you please give it back to me?"

"Sorry," The man apologized, Shado? "But he's not your puppet, young lady. Not even the doll behind you.

I guess he's talking about me. Wait? I'm a doll? What's a doll? It thinks in curiosity.

"I know he's only a simple, awkward, unsubstantial stuffed man filled with nothing but foam. But he's alive, like that doll behind you, and they have their own will. Treating someone as an object just because they look like one, isn't proper."

It droops it head a little. Huh. That's new. So far, it has been through around like a rag doll. Heh. Irony.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Marion snapped in anger, "I don't want to be ordered around!"

"And yet you don't mind ordering others around…"

"You're being annoying. Give me back my puppet or I'll have to take it from you!"

Now this lady was starting to scare the poor doll. She seemed serious about this.

"Heh, you have a strong desire for control, don't you, young lady? I can see it in your eyes."

I wish I had my eye!

He continued, "… Maybe because you were controlled once?"

It hears a loud yell, "SHUT UP!"

A sound that doesn't seem familiar to the little doll. But, Marion was silent.

It feels itself fall to the ground.

"AHHH! YOU KILLED HER!"

"She's just unconscious. She'll wake up soon enough. Anyway, death is not a problem here in Everafter."

It gets flipped over to its back. Someone carefully mashes in its eye.

Light pours into its limited sight. It blinks a few times and sits up, pulling its beanie off and scratches its yellow hair.

Two faces stare at it in confusion. It smiles and waves at them. The one with a red mask tilts a brow. "And you are…?"

It points to its mouth.

"Ah. I see. My name is Shado. The mannequin here is Climber."

The tall, white mannequin smiles and waves at it, "Hi."

It waves again.

Climber goes over to it and rubs his fingers on its mouth. "What's wrong with your mouth?"

"It has been sewed shut." Shado explains. He takes out his knife and puts it near its mouth.

Its eyes widened as flashback appeared in front of its eye. It shows Shado away and covers its mouth with both hands.

It shook its head rapidly. Shado tilts a brow, "Why do you not want to speak?"

Silence. Shado sighs, "I see." He puts the knife away and starts to leave.

"Hey," Climber called out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm out. I have some unfinished business to resolve."

"D-don't leave me here with this girl! If she wakes up, I'll be in so much trouble!"

"No, you won't. She gained control over you because you were weak." Shado turns his head, "Besides, you have a kid to protect."

Climber gave him a confused look.

"Just head upstairs, best of luck for both of you." Shado starts to leave, but is stopped by Climber again, "S-Shado, wait!"

Shado turns his head again. "Uh… n-no offense for stabbing you in the chest, right?"

Shado gives him a blank stare. "Of course not." He kneels a little, "I'll see you around!" Shado makes a huge jump and disappears.

Climber looks over to the doll and smiles. "I guess it's just you and me." Climber scratched his chin, "What should I call you?"

It shrugs as it stands back up.

"How about… Clarice?"

It shook its head.

"Shado?"

It shook its head in despair.

"Barrington?"

Again, shook its head.

"… Sully?"

It tilts its head to the side, and then nods.

Climber smiles, "Alright! Sully it is! You are a boy, right?"

Sully tilted a head and shrugged, not knowing its own gender.

Climber sighed, "Aw well. Let's go."

Sully starts following Climber down the hall. Climber mutters, "Stairs, stairs, stairs…"

They stop and their jaws drop to the sight of never ending stairs. Sully's eye twitched.

They both give an annoyed look and then they start climbing.

Me: It is short! Oh noes!

Sully: Don't flame or complain, read and review.


End file.
